Balls
Snow is the 32nd episode of Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, and the second episode of season 4. History Clips from the episode were shown during Tim and Eric's Awesometour in 2009. In advertisements for the episode, the main plot is shown and there's a last minute emphasis on Frank Stallone's guest appearance. Main Sketches The theme of the episode as explored in it's recurrent main plot details Tim and Eric and their trouble with Eric's enhancement to his Balls 3-T Scroat A white picket fence, two fake trees, and a black and pink background open up the sketch. Tim walks out of the scenery and his face comes into contact with the trees. Eric walks out with no problems and clears his nasal passages by inhaling. Tim introduces the show and Eric asks if he notices any new change on his physique. Tim guesses that it's his belt, hair, pants, and hat. Eric shows him he's obviously not wearing any hat at all. Tim continues guessing that it's his ear or that he got a new book. Eric scratches his lip and Tim looks with confusion. Tim continues again asking it it's his lips, foot, nose entrances, and knee. Eric says no to all with one clip of him repeating over and over. Tim tries to guess more but Eric keeps cutting him off with a "No". Eric finally reveals that he got a third testicle. He gives the technical term as a "3-T Scroat" and Tim asks why he would get one. Eric explains that a 3-T Scroat can enhance pizazz, energy, and help Libido. He also says that it gives his genitals a more masculine, sexually pleasing look. Eric proclaims it improves his "Man-self" and Tim wonders if it's right in the middle of the original two or not. Eric doesn't reply, he only says how much he adores his new modification. Eric makes a sound with his lip and Tim shrugs and does the same. As Tim looks into the camera, Eric scrambles his three testicles with his hands. This creates a sound similar to billiards colliding. Operating on Eric A text box shows warning that the Channel 5 daytime programming has come to a close. Following this is a program Nite Donkey, which is similiar to a video game which features the current time and temperature. Tim watches with enthusiasm and informs Eric of an apparent bet involving 100 dollars. Eric is inordinately fatigued, and Tim asks him why since he was previously bragging about his 3-T scroat giving him more pizazz. Eric thinks that his third testicle is the problem, which inspires Tim to perform an inspection. Eric drops trough and Tim inspects his testicles with his hands. The findings show that Eric's third ball has disappeared, and probably herniated. Tim thinks the best idea is for him to personally operate on Eric, who agrees. In proper garments and on an operating bed, the surgery goes underway. Tim begins a sterilized incision with a scalpel below Eric's ribs (which Tim calls "ribbies"). Eric thanks him, saying not many friends would personally operate on someone. Tim reaches in and pulls out several possibly vital organs, one sending blood to splatter on Eric's face. Tim cleans it up and wipes his forehead in exhaustion, smearing it with blood. After all this, Tim can't spot the 3-T. He gets his scooper to do more work which makes Eric cough up blood. Tim takes a closer look and sticks his head into Eric's stomach, drenching it with blood. After Tim gives up on looking, he plans to take a hot shower and then sew up Eric. In a desperation move, Tim suggests going to a Lamaze class to push the testicle out, which he estimates will exit through the anus. Breathing, Breathing, Breathing A woman sits on a small beige square seat, instructing a Lamaze class full of pregnant women and their partners. She tells the class that the key is "Breathing, breathing, breathing". Further lessons are interrupted as Tim rushes Eric in on a wheelchair, still in his surgery gown. Tim apologizes for being late and explains the testicle situation to a very confused class. Tim forces Eric into the class, forcing the confused couples to make sudden room. Tim dumps Eric out of the wheelchair as the teacher and her students look on with a mixture of wonder and repulsion. Tim assumes position behind Eric, allowing Eric to grab on to his legs for support. Tim tells Eric to stretch his legs into appropriate technique position. The Lamaze stretches begin. Eric's package is blurred though he's in underwear as the teacher scratches her neck while bewildered. Tim and Eric stretch while saying "Aziz", "Huebel", and "Scheer" repeatedly. The other classmates look on, frozen in place. Tim gets on Eric's back while Eric spins around in a horse-like position. Eric's 3-T Scroat shoots out of his anus, repels off of the teacher's forehead, and lands in Tim's mouth. Tim swallows it, which makes the table turn and the Lamaze positions switch. A soul song comes on in the background as Tim attempts to push Eric's testicle out of his anus. The mood in the students change and they all suddenly smile. A sound effect beckons the success of Tim's attempt, which stays in underwear because he wore pants. Other Sketches Other sketches which are unrelated to the main theme include the following. Cinco Urinal Shower A portly business man with mild accent and a brown briefcase walks into a public restroom. His narration explains that he is very busy, and the only chance he gets to wash up is in restrooms. He explains that this inconvenience is why he uses Cinco's product, the "Urinal Shower" (part of their "Cinco Travel" series). He opens up his briefcase to reveal a tinier black briefcase, which houses the parts to the shower device. He takes out a tub and attaches it to the urinal by using a small cord. He takes off his clothes to demonstrate, and hopes no one walks in on him. After flushing, the water from the urinal is redirected to flow through the pipe, which acts as a shower head. He explains the procedure as "a unique horizontal showering experience". He tries to continue his demonstration but is interrupted by the janitor, who has a very heavy accent. He curses at the demonstrater and angrily tells him to turn the urinal shower off. He tells him he has to clean up messes in restrooms but the demonstrater says it's a commercial and the restroom is actually an obviously fake set. For some reason, this intruder doesn't react to this and continues to berate him. He tells him to put his clothes back on, because all the people who come in are going to see him. The janitor asks "What kinda man that you are?" and the demonstrater re-iterates that he's just a hollywood actor. Even after pointing out the cameras and gaffers, the janitor continues to tell him "I don't clean, I'm not clean, Okay?". This repeats and eventually a background rap beat is added. This cuts and he tells him to clean it up himself, and the actor tries to get help from his crew. The director cuts and everyone retreats, including the Janitor. Whoopsie Daisy A shaky hidden camera shows celebrity "Whoopsie Goldberg" accepting a bag of fast food from her assistant, and saying how incredibly hungry she is. She throws the bag down and insults the assistant, saying she asked for a hamburger. She received a cheeseburger instead, which is bad because it causes problems for her digestive tract. She curses, which are bleeped out with whacky sounds and hidden visually with a daisy imposed over her mouth. Whoopsie spots the camera and covers it with her hand, telling them to stop following her and "trying to kill my ass". She then shouts "I'M WHOOPSIE!" This is part of a whacky video show "Whoopsie Daisy", where a camera crew follows her every single move to catch her embarrassing blunders and turn them into repeating bloopers. As Whoopsie walks through a park, a play ball hits her in the head. This clip is shown over and over excessively. As Whoopsie tries to stop the ball, she trips and lands on it with her stomach. This clip is also repeated, with each sound bite getting lower and lower. More and more clips are shown, revealing the crew follows her even into bathrooms. It also reveals they trip her and lead her into embarrassing situations, so that they could record it conveniently. This angers her quite a bit, as one of the repeating clips shows her flipping off the cameraman. Other clips are shown, such as Whoopsie falling in her kitchen and a woman sent to throw a glass of water into her face. The final clip shows Whoopsie peaking out from behind her kitchen's island, showing fear and desperation. A Father's Gift A warn out VHS title screen presents us with the Daddy Daughter Sing Off '98 contestants # 138. These contenders are Molly and Frank Stallone singing "A Father's Gift". Stallone and Molly are both well-suited and in a lavishly decorated green screen background, accompanied by a black back-up choir. Frank starts the song off to a very contented Molly in a country tone and rhythm. The song details him and his wife's predicament : They're running out of places to keep their things. To give more room to their house and more space for their valuables, they decide to turn Molly's room back into a computer room. Upon hearing this, Molly's exaggerated happiness becomes exaggerated shock, sadness, and fear. The backup vocalists sway to the song's melody. The dad explains it's the "only way". He suggests she could sleep on the couch until she finds a place of her own or that she can live with her aunt (who according to her father, likes her better than he and his wife does). The backup vocalists join in for the chorus of "We're turning your bedroom back into the computer room". A picture example shows us her room before, adorned with typical little girl items with pink colors and frills, and multiple stuffed animals and dolls. The next picture shows us what the computer room will look like, decorated with posters of manly things such as cars and airplanes. The Dad assures the girl whatever she needs to do, he'll support with travel soaps and shampoos tucked in her travel bags. He ends the song with a warning, "Whatever you do, stay out of that room...", implying the computer may be used for mature subject matter. Pick the Nipple A grainy background presents us with an activity called "Pick the Nipple". A question mark zooms in to the nipple area of a man's silhouette. Colorful orbs come out and are arranged in a circle. As they rotate and come in contact with the main orb, they reveal a picture of a nipple. Six different nipples are shown, each with differing amounts of hair and what appears to be disease. One of the nipple choices greatly resemble a slice of pepperoni. The final orb reveals a grey pierced nipple, which is apparently the correct choice. It zooms in to the original spot on the silhouette, which fades to reveal an old man figure. We zoom in to his nipple and a pencil comes in and tugs it, which causes the old man a pleasing stimulation. We see his face and his eye twitch as he makes disturbing moans. It's Okay, Girl A behind the scenes moment is caught by cameras. The actor for Whoopsie Goldberg is sent into a hysteric fit after the extra splashes the water on her face. The actor laughs hard several times, much to the amusement of Eric and the crew. The actor repeatedly says it's okay, and that she feels more bad about it than the extra does. But the extra states she doesn't feel bad at all, almost confused as to what prompted the actor to say such a thing. The actor eventually gets a hug from the extra and says they'll get drinks later. She then whispers "I'll give you my number, we'll go out later" which is also given in yellow subtitles. This bizarre and awkward blooper is turned into the episode's Great Job! moment, ending with Whoopsie's previous shriek of "I'M WHOOPSIE!" Trivia *The way the sketches segue could imply that the Whoopsie Daisy or perhaps even the Cinco Urinal Shower sketches were content Tim and Eric were watching on Channel 5 before Nite Donkey came on. The intro is the only thing disconnecting the previously mentioned sketches, perhaps meaning they're in chronological order. *The phrases Tim and Eric shout out during their Lamaze session are references to the MTV sketch comedy series "The Human Giant". It's creators are Aziz Ansari, Rob Huebel, and Paul Scheer. *The music featured in Pick the Nipple is reminiscent of Phillip Glass's work from "Koyaanisqatsi". The aesthetic for the sketch is also very similar to a "Seseme Street" video made to go with one of Phillip Glass's songs. *The lyrics for "A Father's Gift" are : : Category:Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!Category:Episodes